


Het vs Slash

by pauraque



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's get ready to rumble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Het vs Slash

**Author's Note:**

> When anaid_rabbit asked me to write a rant on "Het vs Slash", I'm sure this wasn't what she meant.

Het jogged nervously in place in his corner of the ring, hardly hearing his manager's barked last-minute instructions or the already deafening roar of the crowd. Tapping his gloves together, he watched as Slash casually stretched against the ropes, shaking out his rebelliously long hair. Oh, Het would love to beat the smug smile off that pretty-boy face... A shrieking fangirl was being carried off by security (not the first of the night), still waving her autograph book. Slash gave a smirk and a nonchalant wave in her direction.

It wasn't fair, Het thought, grinding his teeth against his mouthpiece. Sure, Slash was an underdog once, the hungry kid from skid row, but couldn't they see how it was now? The endorsement deals, the merchandising, articles in every paper... Slash was big.

But he'd never be champ. Not if Het had anything to say about it.

The announcer's voice boomed out over the darkening arena: "Now let's have a big welcome for our guest referee... CAAAAAAAANOOOOOOON!"

The crowd muttered uncomfortably as Canon, that washed-up old hack, made his way to the center of the ring. You better believe Slash was paying attention now, scowling and uncertain.

As he beckoned the two fighters for the first round, Canon threw Het a leering wink.

Het smiled. Nope. Slash wouldn't be champ today.


End file.
